Warriors Erotica (anthro) Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw
by Dbzfan2349
Summary: Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are on their journey to the sun drown place!On the way there,They stop for the night,and,well...


Warrior Cats  
Brambleclaw woke up next to squirrelpaw and had been about a moon since they he left with them,including Feathertail,Crowpaw,and woke up and Crowpaw had already caught a vole in the small woods area they found for the night."Hey,want a mouse?"  
Hey shoved a plump mouse over to him and gestured with his blinked in appreciation,but he payed no attention and kept him,he saw Squirrelpaw wake up and cutely rub her eyes."Oh,hey are you doing up so early?"she yawned and Crowpaw looked at them."I'll leave you two."Brambleclaw looked at him,blushing. "Wha-what are you..?"Brambleclaw started,but Crowpaw stood up and looked at him,blushing."Oh I embarrass you?"She said."Oh,no!Its just..."Brambleclaw an awkward breakfast,Brambleclaw stood up."I better check on the others."Squirrelpaw pushed him back into the chair."Oh,I'll do that for you."She said with a she left,Brambleclaw sat behind a bush,thinking about random crap.A few minutes later,Squirrelpaw bursted through and sat in front of him."How's it going?"She called fell back."Oh,err...Squirrelpaw!I was just-"Squirrelpaw spoke before he finished."Silly toms!You know you don't need to do that on your could always ask me."She had a somewhat sinister smile on her face and she slowly pulled down her black tank was shocked."Oh,Squirrelpaw!I-I wasn't doing that..!"Squirrelpaw pushed him down and held him down with one arm."Mmmm,I'm just realizing how big your muscles really have your father's structure."She licked her was thought he knew what Squirrelpaw was coming on to..."Squirrelpaw!Its braud daylight..!"He tried to stand up but couldn't."They won't find us back here."She pulled her tank top all the way down to her stomache and she tore off her was confused on what to do had never happened to him unzipped his pants and Brambleclaw's face was red."Heh...Your already ,you know what Im doing,right?"She said smiling trailed her hands down to his cock and started rubbing flinched and shut his started to go faster,her face getting hornier."This is your first time,huh?Mmm,I can 've already cum."She licked it off of her face and started closed his stopped and let the semen cover her face,and hoped his moaning wouldn't alarm the stopped,and started kissing Brambleclaw stopped,and leaned pulled down her tiny skirt and pink was blushing a lot."Oh,Brambleclaw!" She grabbed his shoulders."This is innapropriate,but I want you inside me!"She screamed,starting to drool."Give me your children,Brambleclaw!"Brambleclaw was astonished."But...Squirrelpaw...what about Stormfur?I noticed..."He was inturrupted mid sentence."I don't care about him,Brambleclaw!I only love you!"she grabbed his dick and rammed it inside of jumped for a bit."Squirrelpaw!"Before he could say anything else she started bouncing on his bout couldn't hold it in."Aaaaaoohhh...yes!Your sperm inside me!"She wailed with her tongue sticking kept kept felt never experienced this looked down."Squirrelpaw!Y-your bleeding..!"he giggled."You don't know much,do you?Its also my first Leafpaw described it,I never thought it would be so amazing!"She got up and lied lied on his raced her fingers over her pussy and licked the sperm off her sperm is so good...You came a lot,didn't you?"She crawled back closer to Brambleclaw,ready for pressed her large breasts against his chest."Like them?"She rubbed them into his were like mushed them around his face."You probobly don't know this much yet,do you?"Brambleclaw gulped and grabbed her moaned,then smiled."Finnally,I get some pleasure..."While it was happening she put his dick in her pussy started to lick her nipples and he rubbed the back of his scruffy was enjoying started came all over Brambleclaw's started fingering herself while Brambleclaw was inside of her."It's your first time,but your a natural..."she started to move some lied back was exhausted."There's more..."Squirrelpaw grabbed his cock and put her large breasts on them."Back to you..."She started sucking him and rubbing her breasts on his moaned a bit,and sperm covered her face and kept going for a bit and stood grabbed a napkin and wiped a bit of semen from her got up leaned over a small stone grabbed her waist and jammed his dick into Squirrelpaw's started thrusting and Squirrelpaw leaned forward,her breasts smudging against the wall moaned as more cum spurt into her."*pant*Your getting better..."  
She started rubbing his dick as it rammed into started making out with Brambleclaw as it happened.A few minutes later,they washed up in a nearby lake and went back to the others."Where were you two?"Asked and Squirrelpaw exchanged glances."Just hunting!"  
END


End file.
